guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive11
? ... 21:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :wtf? (T/ ) 21:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::wtf? --Shadowcrest 21:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::¿ɟʇʍ Cress Arvein 23:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::WTF????RandomTime 23:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::¿qla?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::wtf? --Shadowcrest 14:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Что за чертовщина? RoseOfKali 05:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ WTF??-- 16:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) you filth yarr --Shadowcrest 14:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :oh well lol 19:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha (nicely done!) Normally, I would be shocked, simply shocked that someone would edit my chat. But this is rotfl. Nicely done. :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :We do what we must, because we can. 18:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I probably shouldn't make a habit out of this I dunno, maybe you should continue this — it's too darn tootin' funny for you to stop now. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Zaishen quest template I have a feeling that eventually every boss, mission, or PvP arena will be covered by one of these quests. Are we seriously going to add that template to each of those articles? Would make more sense to create one like "Zaishen Bounty Quest" or something, and list all the bosses it requested, and on what days. Sorry if I'm posting in the wrong place, just saw you add that (redlinked) template to Kanaxai. RoseOfKali 05:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Each one has different rewards and dialogue though. They're functionally separate quests, and people searching for them will enter the name of the quest, which is usually the name of the boss, mission, or arena. So I think this is the best way to document the quests. 05:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Usually, but not always (like the Coldstones bounty), but I forgot about the quest names bit. Wish Anet didn't do that, just makes stuff more confusing to document. I guess we'll have to write up the quest description for each one now... >_< RoseOfKali 05:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::In the case of the Harn and Maxine Coldstone one, I used a couple of redirects (from the in-game quest name, and from Maxine Coldstone/Zaishen Quest); maybe the article should be located at Harn and Maxine Coldstone, and both /Zaishen Quests redirect to it, but that would ruin the consistency. 05:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, consistency will become an issue, especially if we start getting more of these odd names. RoseOfKali 05:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Locate at Harn and Maxine Coldstone/Zaishen Quest IMO (caps?). --◄mendel► 20:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. As Felix said, people will be searching for the quest name. Just link to both bosses from there. RoseOfKali 21:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done and done. 23:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) "false alarm" Care to tell us what set off that alarm? RandomTime 21:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I asked Gaile a question on GWW and she deleted it like 20 minutes later. But it turns out it was an accident. 21:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Pride Isn't it one of the deadly sins? --◄mendel► 06:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Moderation in all things is key. 06:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ARegina_Buenaobra&diff=1465164&oldid=1464975 Entropy ( ) 01:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll notify Ian. 01:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) States People in America used to say pigs'll fly before there's a black president Well, they've a black president, and swine flu. A F K When 18:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Mexican flu. Entropy ( ) 21:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't get it, then? *sad* A F K When 22:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::^_^ Did you make that up or steal it? RoseOfKali 05:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It's been making the rounds. There are a bunch more swine flu jokes circulating. --◄mendel► 04:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My talk page Unprotection would be nice... since I am emo and all the site isn't blacklisted *prances off to troll GWW* (\\.-) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 00:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Someone else got to it first. 03:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Listen! the void left by WikiAnswers is filled Entropy ( ) 06:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Perfect for my Tingle. 17:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Just read the ticket. (said in mock Gigathrash voice) RSVP on User:Gigathrash/D&D IRC RP --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 21:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) -- AudreyChandler 21:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :ooooooooooooooooo 01:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Edit summary Hi there, Felix. Sorry to bother you... I can't help it. I'm always intrigued(?) by people such as yourself. So I was wondering if I could ask ya something. I found this: When it comes to good revert notes, it's general consensus that a detailed edit summary is good, and an even more detailed talk page section is ideal. - here (nearly half way down the page). I was wondering to what degree you believe that, as surely it would be... excessive, for every edit to have it's own section. Yes, I know that you ≠ consensus, but if you didn't agree with it, I don't think you'd have mentioned it. A F K When 17:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, it would be impossible for every edit to be a revert, so there certainly wouldn't be a situation in which every edit to an article would merit explanation. It's only really necessary, in my opinion, when regarding reverts to non-vandalism and non-style-and-formatting edits. I feel that whenever a user is flat-out reverted, he or she deserves an explanation as to why; otherwise, what motivation do they have to edit again in the future? And an explanation should go beyond "No, bad idea is bad" or "That doesn't work." The problem is that writing out a detailed explanation is time-consuming and often frustrating, because the reverter feels that such reasoning ought to be common sense. Thus, while there may be editors out there who derive sadistic pleasure from snarky non-informative revert summaries (these are probably the same individuals who slap basketballs away from children and shout "DENIED!"), I think the majority of the editing populace is well aware that they ought to explain their reverts better, but do not do so simply because it's too much work, and "they ought to see why anyway." 22:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Only flat out reverted, k, m'bad - thanx A F K When 22:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::When somebody went and made your edit better, you're not not nearly as frustrated as when somebody just nixed it and you don't understand why. So explaining why you did that is much more important when it's a straight revert - and sometimes writing the explanation makes you think of a way to make the edit better instead of reverting it. --◄mendel► 23:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Mendel, how the hell do you have EVERY SINGLE PAGE on your watchlist? ::::: -- AudreyChandler 09:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't read RC (well, I glance at it occasionally when I'm through with my watchlist). People have been wondering what the progress bar on my userpage is for, though. :) --◄mendel► 12:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Content pages 17,540 :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::And I was as interested in his thoughts on the matter as much as anything =) A F K When 09:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Look at these hawt leapfrogging posts. It's hot. -- AudreyChandler 09:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not convinced. A F K When 09:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::And it's giving me a headache. (o wait I already had one. bummer, now I dont get to blame you ;-)) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Arnout aka The Emperors Angel ( ) 10:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC). Now with 100% less fail! Monday, June 8th 11:00 p.m. pst. Tell someone if you can't.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 17:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Happy (dang I'm out of fesitve days) Ow wait it's your BIRTHDAY!!!! Congratulations!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yay! 5 more skill points to waste in loafing!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 07:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ding! 08:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Happy day of which you were born from the seed of thy father and from the flesh of thy mother. 13:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Happy Birthday =) A F K When 15:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Only 5? I thought you get 10 at lv12? Or am I mistaken in his level again? :: Also, happy birthday :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Tank you berry much :3 19:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) wat Entropy ( ) 20:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! + = I wanted to give you this image, but it's not free, alas. --◄mendel► 20:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Mendel, you forgot the Black Jesus. Entropy, put off the drugs. Felix, hope you had a good one. RoseOfKali 18:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure every single image of Obama has already been copyrighted by someone already. Entropy ( ) 19:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Entropy, put off the drugs. Obama is as far from Jesus as Bush was from saying "nuclear." RoseOfKali 20:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::LEAVE BARACK ALONE! Entropy ( ) 21:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::There are a number of fundamentalist organizations out there that genuinely believe Barack Obama is the antichrist. They're wrong, obviously. 22:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::How do you know they're wrong? He came just in time for the end of the world, after all. Aztecs knew it all along! RoseOfKali 23:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget! --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 18:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :If I am slightly late, can I still join in? 19:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 19:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) my nephew got banned hi ya m8 im sorry to be a pain but i nead to no y m8 nephew got banned indef i got him the game 4 xmas 1 year and now he tell me he is banned ,, is it possible you could let me no the reason plz coz he dont no y and im a bit put out becouse of it, his account is ........ if you can do this i would be most gratefull you can contact me at ...............my name is barrie,if its poss to reinstate his account i would be very gratefull but then depends on what he has done ,he is only 11 and suffers from outsimers and playing this makes him happy .well i will let you get on i bet yr busy thanks 4 yr time yrs faithfully barrie :Hiya Barrie, first off I want to tell you that GuildWiki is a non-official fansite run entirely by players; this means that I am only a Guild Wars fan, not an employee of ArenaNet (the company that created Guild Wars), and so I can't directly help you with your problem. Also, I'm going to remove your nephew's account name and your e-mail address from this page; the wiki is public-access, and that information could possibly be used to gain access to either of your personal details. :Fortunately, I have worked with the official Guild Wars support team in the past, so I can tell you what you need to do to get more information about your nephew's ban and perhaps file an appeal. :First, you need to contact Guild Wars' support team directly. Send them an e-mail or fill out a support ticket here. You must do this before anything else. Tell them exactly what you told me. :If the support team cannot help you, the next step is to contact an employee named Gaile Gray, she is the official support liaison. Her e-mail address is and she would most likely be very willing to look into the matter for you. :Be sure to provide the Support team and Gaile with as much information as you can, excluding account passwords, because they don't need those. :I hope you and your nephew can get this issue sorted out as quickly as possible. I will also e-mail all of this to you, using the address I removed from your post, so it reaches you as quickly as possible. 09:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yo Barrie, one thing. When you fill out a ticket or e-mail support, you'll get an incident number. Keep this. ::Apart from anything else, if you need to get into touch with Gaile Gray, she'll need that number to be able to help you. Good luck mate. A F K When 12:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) FOOLUX I'm promoting you to PR Entropy ( ) 08:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :dawwwwwwww 15:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) WikiAnswers Vision Since you are active on wikianswers and generally good at being moderate, I'd be pleased if you could comment on User:M.mendel/wikianswers vision before I expose it to the greater Wikia community. --◄mendel► 10:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Archiving talk pages accounts Don't let the name confuse you, it's just... sort of... being descriptive :P If it's not too much hassle, I'd be very grateful if you look here at my archive box. I've listed two archives from my previous account, and I just wanted to make sure that was allowed. Being talk page archives belonging to me, I don't see why there'd be a problem, it's convenient if you're looking for something and not sure where about it is all the links are together. But... hey, you probably know as much as anyone how rarely my logic matches consensus here :P. Thanx A F K When 12:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Nah, it makes sense to me too. I see no problem with it. A note at the top of the two Suicidal Tendencie archives to the effect of "this is the same user as AFK" would prevent any confusion arrising from being sent to a different user's archives. :Alternately, you could move the first two archives to your current userspace. Either way works imo. 22:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Moving the archives over is less preferred because then you wonder why there is no single edit by AFK in them. --◄mendel► 23:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanx folks :::I consider the rather large note at the top of the current talk page enough warning :P Everyone okay with that? A F K When 15:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC)15:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Your bodies will ornate my chambers forever The next IRC RP will be held at 5:00 UTC (10:00 p.m. pacific) THURSDAY Tell someone somewhere if you can't go. Also, RT, your schedule is basically opposite of everyone else's. Soz again.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC)